villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Danny McBride (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for Danny McBride's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This Is The End, NOT about his real-life self. Daniel Richard "Danny" McBride is the secondary antagonist of This Is The End. Unlike his real-life counterpart, the movie version of Danny McBride is portrayed as a selfish and homicidal idiot who uses up food and water that the rest of the boys is carefully trying to ration. He is actually a protagonist at first due to his friendship with Jay Baruchel and Seth Rogen, but later ended up as an antagonist when his rival James Franco kicked him out of the house. He was portrayed by himself, who also played Boss Wolf in Kung Fu Panda 2. Biography Apocalypse Began and The Living Misfortune of the Group Danny comes to James Franco's house without being invited. He falls unconscious from drinking lots of alcohol in Franco's bathtub therefore he failed to notice that an apocalypse was happening on Earth and Jay, Seth, Jonah and Craig became forced to stay with Franco at his house to stay alive, with each agreeing to preserve their limited food supply as much as possible. Danny then takes out Franco's food to make breakfast for himself without permission and when all of the five celebrities were sleeping. Danny used up almost all the food they had left such as eggs, cereal and bacon to make a huge all-you-can-eat for himself. James quickly objects to Danny using up most of their food without asking them. Next, Danny started using up much of their limited water supply complaining that he deserves it since he's more thirsty and weighs more. Franco objects to being patient with Danny any longer, complaining that patience was a mistake since Danny has an overeating habit and that he saw him visibly gain weight while they were all hiding in Franco's house. After the group finally has enough, they kick him out of James Franco's house. McBride storms out of the house without hesitation. Revenge Later, the surviving characters run into Danny again, who has become the leader of a gang of cannibals with Channing Tatum as his sex slave/pet. Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel escape, but James Franco fights off the gang and tries to get Raptured. The Rapture fails miserably due to him flipping off Danny. As James begs to be sent up again, Danny warns him that he was being petty before he joins the cannibals to eat him alive. He then gets the cannibals to chase after Seth and Jay, though the two escape and eventually get raptured into Heaven themselves. Fate The viewer however can tell that because the world was incinerated by fire, earthquakes and sinkholes, Danny died one of two ways. He and his gang may have starved to death not being able to find food or water, and it is unlikely they will find any other humans to eat besides Franco. Another likely fate for Danny is he was killed by Satan or one of his demons since he wasn't very far from them. Personality Danny is portrayed as a self-righteous, egotistical, arrogant, uncaring, remorseless, basically assholic individual who only cares about himself. He crashed James Franco's party and drank all of the beers in his bathtub until he was passed out, and while the rest of the people were sleeping, he prepared a breakfast and wasted all of the bottled water just to wash his body, also using the food all for himself by using the food they had organized for rations. James Franco noted that he actually gained weight while he was there, further proving this point. He masturbates all over James Franco's house with a defiant attitude, and when they are eating dinner, he serves himself a second glass of water even though they had all agreed to only one glass. He argues that it's because of his weight that he needs more, but when they still deny him, he chugs all of the water and ruins it for everyone simply for being petty. It gets to the point that everybody decides to kick him out because of this, and when he realizes this, he lies to them all about how he made the breakfast as an apology, even though it was only for himself, and when James gives him his gun, he shoots everyone, and would have killed them had there been any real bullets inside the gun. When blamed for this attempted murder, he simply says whatever, claiming all of his friends are self-righteous. Interestingly, it appears that out of all of the people he was with, he held the least resentment toward Craig. This can be seen when he doesn't actually shoot Craig, instead opting to shoot Seth twice, and when he insults everyone, he just states he was disappointed in Craig, not going beyond that in comparison to everyone else. Gallery McBride RIIIISSSE TO POOOWWWAAAAAAH.jpg|Danny's rise to power. dANNY AND TATUM PET.jpg|Danny and his so-called sex slave/pet Channing Tatum Hahahah i'm a cannibal.gif|Danny McBride is a cannibal pack leader! Danny witnesses Franco's rapture.jpg|Danny McBride witnesses James Franco's rapture... Oly for it FAILED!!1.jpg|Only for the Rapture to fail! Danny Dinner Time.jpg|Danny then used this opportunity to maul Franco alive. Danny with piece of Franco before mauled on him.jpg|Danny with a piece of Franco's face before feast on him. This-Is-The-End-Danny-McBride-Advance-Theatrical-Poster-Courtesy-of-Sony-Pictures-202x300.jpg Trivia *Danny eating James Franco because he became a cannibal is ironically how James said he wanted to in the movie Pineapple Express 2. *Ironically the real Danny McBride is said to be nothing but a sweet heart, showing that Danny's real life self was somewhat being the opposite of his villainous self in the film. *According to Evan Goldberg, the ending of the movie had featured Danny and James Franco smoking together with Adolf Hitler (which confirmed that both of them indeed entered Hell), but was cut because Seth and Evan deemed that it would have been too much. *According to Seth Rogen, during the filming, Danny McBride was the person who made everyone laugh and break character the most. At one point, it took 18 takes and over an hour for the cast to get a joke on film because McBride's delivery kept making everyone laugh. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cannibals Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Mature Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rapists Category:Slaver Category:Barbarian Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Damned Souls Category:Drug Dealers Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers